Liczby
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi do "Czasu honoru", paring Zwonariew/Lewińska. Paring raczej formalny niż emocjonalny, bo to chłodna kobieta była. Dla penelope. Nikt nie klnie, więc T. Powoli ujawniam moje niecne odpowiedzi na niektóre życzenia.
1. Liczby

Powoli ujawniamy pierwsze odpowiedzi na prompty (muszę to sobie jakoś rodzielić, także piszemy powoli i wrzucamy powoli). W ramach festynu poświątecznego, a w Polsce właściwie świątecznego, bo kogo obchodzi liturgia, ważne, do kiedy się śpiewa kolędy! ; - ) Albo karnawałowego. Albo zawsze nachodzącej i z każdym dniem bliższej Paruzji.

Prompt z community polskie_fandomy, które zmusiło mnie... namówiło do napisania cracku z Pascalem i Okrasą (na ffnecie nie ma działu na reklamy, więc takie rzeczy lądują na AO3; tak, ten sam nick), a potem dzielnie komentowało moje zmagania się z materią reklam.

iZwonariew/Lewińska, czyli ogień kontra lód, czyli mój ukochany niewydarzony pairing z Czasu honoru/i.

I autorka się tłumaczy, z góry, bo nie oglądała serialu, że tylko streszczenia i te parę minut na YT, więc licho wie, jak wyszło (ale zaakceptowano rzecz). Cóż, napisała wobec tego dwa (z pierwszego zamiast paringu zrobiło się filozofowanie), z czego drugie jest już czysty paringiem, bez śladu fabuły. Przy moim talencie do pisania paringów rzecz się obsunęła w komizm, czarny.

**Varia istotne**: w drugim drobiazgu nawiązanie, tak lekkie i pozbawione kłów, że wstyd je nazywać tym mianem, do spraw, którym patronuje potomek petrarkowskiej Laury (BDSM) się znalazło. Ale chyba nawet, jeśli odrzucimy kontekst, bo w nim zawsze łagry, _safe_, _sane_, _consensual_. Zabawy z gorącymi rzeczami, o. Wzmiankowane ledwie i, jak u starożytnych dziejące się poza kadrem. No, niemal poza kadrem. Tak czy siak, jeśli dla kogoś oparzenia to absolutne NIE, fobia taka, że samo słowo lęk wywołuje etc. to lojalnie ostrzegam.

* * *

**Liczby**

* * *

Każdy, pocieszała się Ada Lewińska, ma prawo do drobnego błędu w rachunkach, choć cenę nierzadko płaci wysoką. Nawet kobieta, nawet taka, która znała na pamięć wartości – ceny – wszystkiego: a już najlepiej idei, uczuć, moralności, życia; nawet taka, która przeżyła.

Nawet jej mogło się więc omyłkowo zdawać, że na mężczyznę tak... uczuciowego jak major Zwonariew najlepszym sposobem będą, cóż, emocje. A mężczyzn, wiedziała, naprawdę angażują tylko dwie rzeczy: władza i seks. Tej pierwszej oddać nie zamierzała, nie mogła – życie przebija każde uczucie.

_Nic, nic, nic_!_ miała ochotę krzyczeć w twarz tym aktoreczkom z teatrów_,_ modelkom_,_ tym pisarzom i filozofom_,_ i księżom_,_ i tym głupim Polakom, i samej sobie_,_ dawniej najgłupszej_,_ nic_,_ nic_,_ nic_,_ nic nie jest tak intensywne_,_ tak piękne_,_ oszałamiające_,_ jak wiedzieć nagle_,_ że się przeżyje_,_ jak zobaczyć ten błysk w oczach śledczego i wiedzieć_,_ wreszcie wiedzieć_,_ co masz powiedzieć_,_ co masz zrobić_,_ jakie informacje masz _–_ że masz jakiejś informacje_,_ że one są coś warte_,_ że będziesz żyć_... _Najwyższa_, _jedyna stawka_._ Sława_,_ uroda_,_ romans_,_ mądrość_,_ wiedza_,_ wiara_,_ boskie miłosierdzie_,_ ojczyzna_,_ honor_ –_ nic_,_ nic_,_ nic_,_ nic_!

Seks był zaś sprawą dość nieistotną, wygodnym mechanizmem kontroli, jak długo mieścił się w dopuszczalnym poziomie ryzyka. Niewielkie zawsze istniało: major mógł komuś podpaść, a wówczas sprzedałby ją, poszliby razem pod ścianę, jak w kiczowatej powieści, tylko całkowicie niedobrowolnie, bez patosu czułych pożegnań i poświęceń, za to pełni nienawiści.

Zysk miał być spory. Rozproszenie potencjalnego przeciwnika – donosiciela, teraz wpadłby z nią – rozbicie jego skupienia, możliwość wpływania na jego decyzje, bardzo pośrednia, przez emocje, ale zawsze, wgląd w jego uczucia, a przez to i myśli.

Fakt, mężczyzna był niezłym kochankiem, z pewnym, niezwykłym jak na jego pochodzenie, talentem oraz pomysłami; nie, żeby ją zaskakiwał, choć się starał – nie po tym, co poznała w Paryżu, a potem w... tam. To wszakże tylko miły, ale dodatek. Albo, rozważała jeszcze niedawno, dodatek, ale miły, bo gdyby Zwonariew okazał się przydatny i zręczny, to kto wie? może byłoby to sens ciągnąć dłużej. Z zachowaniem wszelkich środków ostrożności, oczywiście.

_ Sens czysto pragmatyczny_ –_ logika rewolucji_, _tak_? _A i rewolucja_,_ i logika_, _były przecież kobietami_, _jak ona_. _Na pewno podobnymi do niej_, _gdyby kiedykolwiek raczyły się objawić_,_ jak bóstwa dawnym ludom_. _Kuszące_, _niedostępne_, _piękne_ (_Kali_, _pamiętasz_, _Paryż_, _Indie_, _ta dzika fascynacja_ – _pamiętasz_? _to zapomnij_),_ dopiero potem_, _kiedy już podszedłeś bliżej_, _chwytały cię w swoje szpony_, _kazały składać ofiary nieubłaganej_ –_ o_, _kolejna wielka dama_ – _koniecznośc_i!

Jedynym, co się jednak okazało, było to, że majorowi pomyliły się role: sądził najwyraźniej, durok, że Ada się zakochała czy raczej ogłupiała do szczętu i będzie nadstawiać karku za jego akcje, kryć jego błędy, dobrowolnie pozbawiać się władzy nad własnym departamentem! A potem kto ponosiłby odpowiedzialność? Ona, oczywiście, że ona.

Tchórz, myślała, przeklęty tchórz, jak oni wszyscy! – i coś w niej miało ochotę krzyczeć, drzeć papier na strzępki, coś było naprawdę wściekłe... I to coś patrzyło na afisz, spokojnie, nawet bez sięgania po papierosa.

Tiki, towarzyszu, nawyki: one nas zdradzają.


	2. Szminka

**Plot? What plot? vel romantyczność wg Fili**

**Tytuł bardziej serio?**

**Koniecznie?**

**Szminka**

* * *

Zwonariew stał u niej w gabinecie, wyprostowany na baczność, przesadnie, nawet jak na tamtejsze standardy. Ręce miał założone z tyłu, wolne, ale Ada wiedziała, że sowieckiemu żołnierzowi rozkaz krępuje ręce lepiej niż kajdany.

Sięgnęła po papierosa, leniwie. Powoli, bardzo powolutku, zapaliła. Niech sobie major postoi, poczeka, nacieszy chwilą. Oczy mu zabłysły, ramiona zadrgały lekko – to wszystko. Dobry, dzielny sołdat.

— Wasze oddanie, towarzyszu — stwierdziła oficjalnym głosem Lewińska, wstając pomału — oddanie naszej ojczyźnie, krajowi Rad, oczywiście — zaczęła go okrążać — jest godne najwyższego uznania. Zrobilibyście dla ojczyzny wszystko, prawda?

— Tak jest — głos miał lekko zachrypnięty; stała z tyłu, nie widziała jego twarzy.

— Rzecz jasna — była na tyle blisko, że musiał czuć jej perfumy, jej oddech na karku, ciepły, pachnący tytoniem dym. — Ścigalibyście wrogów rewolucji w każdych warunkach, wykonywalibyście każdy rozkaz...

— Tak jest — wyrwało się mężczyźnie odruchowo.

— Milczeć! O nic jeszcze nie pytam — syknęła zirytowana, machając dłonią; popiół opadł majorowi kark. — O nic jeszcze nie pytam, towarzyszu — dodała łagodniej — bo się rozumie samo przez się. Wydalibyście na pewno swoich przyjaciół, gdyby szkodzili rewolucji – prawda?

— Tak jest.

— Wydalibyście swoich przyjaciół — szepnęła czułym tonem, kładąc mu brodę na karku, przekładając papierosa do lewej dłoni — przesłuchiwalibyście i zabilibyście – tak?

— Tak jest.

— I gdyby ktoś z waszej rodziny – brat albo matka, albo syn, powiedzmy – stał na drodze rewolucji, także byście się nie zawahali, prawda? — teraz już właściwie mruczała; zaciągnęła się papierosem, ostrożnie; Zwonariew zamrugał, ale ani drgnął. — Poinformowalibyście o ich spraiwie odpowiednie organy.

Dzielny, naprawdę dzielny sołdat. Matuszka Rosja musi być dumna.

— Tak jest. Nigdy.

— Prawdziwie żołnierska mowa. Krótka i przepojona szczerą prostotą. Powiedzcie szerzej, towarzyszu majorze – w końcu to słuszna rzecz, nie ma co się jej wstydzić, powiedzcie, co zrobilibyście, gdyby wasza ukochana okazała się sprzymierzeńcem kontrrewolucji?

Zaczęła powoli rozpinać kołnierz munduru majora, podczas gdy tamten mówił, niemal normalnie, niemal bez potknięć.

— Poinformowałby odpowiednie organy, mając nadzieję, że zawrócą ją ze złej drogi, z drogi, która szkodzi naszej ojczyźnie... a jeśli nie, a jeśli musiałbym ją przesłuchiwać, to przesłuchałbym i skazałbym, gdyby mi taką zaszczytną władzę... władza ludowa powierzyła, i zabiłbym ją, gdyby tak sprawiedliwość ludowa wskazała.

Ada roześmiała się nagle, po czym, gładząc lekko środek obojczyków mężczyzny, zauważyła, prawie figlarnie:

— Ojczyzna jest z was na pewno zadowolona, towarzyszu. Wszystko byście dla niej znieśli, jak należy. — Cofnęła się dwa kroki, wolną ręką objęła Zwonariewa tuż poniżej pasa. — A ile jesteście gotowi znieść dla mnie?

Usłyszała początkowy strzęp odpowiedzi („niema...", „niemal wszystko" pewnie), który przeszedł w stłumiony syk czy jęk, kiedy na karku majora zgasiła papierosa.


End file.
